Until the Day I Die
by Erin Roberts Guardian's Light
Summary: Fate has a funny way of working in all worlds. After a freak fold knocks the guardians apart, only to power of a wish seems to hold anything together. Especially Hay Lin's sanity as she strives to claim an ultimate wish.
1. Chapter 1

_Until the Day I Die_

Chapter One

A fold opened in the icy cavern. Its blue light reflecting off the smooth surfaces of the cave caused the entire room to be lit in beautiful translucent blue. The rocks shimmered in the light and their sharp edges were accentuated by the strange magic. The fold then cracked and popped. It grew translucent for a second, almost as if it wasn't correctly formed. Powerful tendrils of lightning jumped from the tear in space and cracked into the rock.

The fold crackled and finally launched a figure out. The figure of a young girl slammed hard onto the ground and bounced into the sharp rocks. Her skin was cut and her body broken in multiple places. As the girl lay there partially conscious, a second crackle sparked the arrival of a second figure. This one though seemed more capable of controlling herself. She landed hard on the ground, popping her shoulder out of its socket. She regained her footing just as the unstable blue rift flashed out of existence.

"What was up with that?" Irma Lair breathed through the pain in her shoulder. Her hand had already gone to support her injured arm. She had turned to look at where the fold had just been. That was by far one of the scariest experiences that she had ever been through. The fold seemed to go haywire just as she and Hay Lin entered it. She then realized it. Hay Lin went through the same thing. Then she listened to her surroundings. The brunette's ears easily picked up the distinct dripping of something liquid dripping on the cold stone floor, and then the sound of something heavy flopping down off.

She turned wide blue eyes behind her. The cavern was dark, and she could barely make anything out, but she could make out something. On the ground was a body, just in front of what looked like jagged rocks. She gulped. Then she ran forward. She ignored the screaming pain in her shoulder as she slid next to the figure. She pulled the figure up with the best of her one arm's ability. A warm liquid filled her hand. She gulped again and tears began to stream from her eyes. "Hay Lin, are you okay?"

"Irma…" The thin girl gasped. She sounded as if she was straining just to speak. "It's…it's really dark. What's going on?"

"Hay Lin," Irma choked. Whatever happened must have slammed Hay Lin into the rocks that even now Irma could barely make out. "Everything's going to be fine. There was just a problem with the fold."

"Why are you crying?" Hay Lin didn't catch a beat. Even in this dark cold place., her acute ears worked wonders.

"Because," Irma chocked back her sobs. She couldn't lie to the girl who was dying in her arms. "The fold kinda knocked us around. I can't see all too well, but you took the brunt of it, Hay Hay."

She could tell that Hay Lin had tried to move to no avail. "I…see. I'm getting kind of sleepy."

Irma's eyes widened more, and even more tears came forth. Hay Lin was dying and there was nothing she could do. With all her powers, there was nothing to save her dying best friend. She pulled Hay Lin closer. She could now hear the girl's pained breaths. Her body was crushed and broken. Irma just closed her eyes and wished for a way to save her friend.

"_Do you truly wish to save her,_" a voice, deep and beautiful, echoed within the cavern.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Irma's eyes shot open and she shouted. She didn't know if Hay Lin could hear her, nor did she really care for that matter. This was a matter of life and death.

"_That is definitely an acceptable answer, but are you willing to pay the price._" The voice laughed coyly at Irma's response. It was as if it already knew what was to transpire in the cave.

"Duh, I'd pay any price for Hay Lin," Irma screamed. Her tears became more furious.

She then closed her eyes as a bright flash illuminated the room. Once they were used to the sudden light she could see it before her. A large dragon, adorned with rainbow scales floated before the two of them. Its large golden wings seemed to ripple like air and water. Its tail carved into the ground as it lowered itself.

Irma was awed by its beauty, but took a deep breath and took her opportunity to look over Hay Lin. Even more tears came out of the water guardian's eyes. Her best friend's body was so beat up. Several hole bled from Hay Lin's back, both of her legs were broken, one of her arms was… it was just too horrible for Irma to describe.

"_Then allow me to inform you of that price._" The dragon echoed. "_You must give up your body to repair hers, but in return for your self-sacrifice I will grant you a new form._"

"Like I said. I don't care," Irma looked up to the dragon. Her glistening blue eyes filled with unbridled determination. The dragon gave a fanged grin to her face.

"_Then I, Tiamet, make a pact to save this dying girl._" The dragon's wings shined even brighter. The light from them encompassed the two girls. Irma watched as her body turned a silvery color and seemed to melt away. She smiled as Hay Lin's body repaired itself the more her body disappeared.

"Hay Lin," Irma cried as she felt the last of her body start to go. "I don't know if you can hear me, but…" She paused and swallowed. This would be the only time she would be able to say this. "I love you." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: What happens when you have a day with no Archeology Lab. Well you get bored and write stuff. Here's the next chapter for you all.

* * *

"_Hay Lin, I don't know if you can hear me, but…I love you."_

Those were the last words that she small Asian girl heard her best friend speak before she was all alone in a dark, cold cave. It was when the sun of the world they were on shimmered into the cavern that Hay Lin woke up. The light was warm, even in the icy cold cave, and lit the entire structure within seconds. Hay Lin slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She could see the jagged rocks that were tinted a bright red. Her body was sore, especially her right arm. She struggled and flopped onto her stomach. Then supporting herself with her left arm, because her right arm was far too sore to move, she saw herself. At least she thought it was herself.

"Hey," a shout stirred Hay Lin from her restless sleep. The ebony haired girl rustled from under a grey cloak that was draped over her. She stared at the intruder with one wide brown eye and one semi-open blue eye. The person speaking was a younger man. He was scruffily dressed and covered in dust. "You asleep in there, young fairy?"

"I'm awake now." Hay Lin yawned slightly. She remembered that she was still in her guardian form. So she stretched her left arm and wings. Her right arm stayed snugly in its sling as she grinned. Behind her lay a sheathed sword. On its pommel, as well as most of the sheath, were sapphire spheres of various sizes. The hand guard was a splendid gold while the sheath itself was made of bright silver with a blue wrapping near the hilt. "Thank you for waking me."

"Well, we're stopping at Saventure for the night. Thought you'd want to get up and walk around." The man said as he turned to walk away from his cart and Hay Lin. Hay Lin smiled and looked up at the sun. She blocked it slightly with her left arm and yawned once again. The soreness of her body was finally gone.

"Thank you for the ride." She yelled out to the man, but he was gone. It was him that had found her wandering out of the forest around the cave in which she woke. He was also the one to fix her dislocated right arm, and place it safely in the sling it was now in. She still couldn't feel her right arm, but she knew it was there. She could see it, even if it was a different skin color. She thanked Irma for her kindness again. A tear slid out of her brown eye. She hugged herself and looked to the sword.

She couldn't stay like this forever. Her stomach rumbled to reinforce this thought. She hopped delicately off of the carriage that she rode, well slept, into town on. Her power over air softened her landing enough to land perfectly. She grabbed onto the grey cloak that the man gave her to keep warm and wrapped it around her body as best as she could with only one working arm. After she was sure that it was secured she grabbed hold of the hilt of the sword and picked it up. Just like in the cave, it was light as a feather, yet when the man tried to pick it up for her. He couldn't. It weighed more than a normal sword in his hands. Hay Lin figured it was just another gift that Irma had given her. Though she wish she knew where Irma had vanished off to.

Hay Lin just wandered into town. Looking through windows to see if anything looked like a restaurant. The town itself looked as if it had come out of one of those old west shows that she had seen on TV. She finally saw the only place that reminded her of a restaurant. The word 'SALOON' was splayed across a wooden rafter in poorly painted green letters.

The crackle of wood and smashing glass spooked her. A man, that looked to be a cross between a human and a wolf, landed on the dusty road next to the Asian girl. Guess this was like those wild west shows. She thought it was a little cliché, but it had to have been based on some fact. She gulped and walked towards the door. As a Guardian she was obligated to try to stop needless violence. Hay Lin opened the doors to see a group, of a variety of creatures, surrounding two teenage boys.

"I don't think you should have hit him so hard, Azure." The smaller of the two teens spoke. He dressed in a long coat that was tattered at the bottom and a pair of black hakama. His hair was a dark brown and spiky and his eyes were hidden behind a black visor. In his hand he held a solid black kantana, with a chain hanging down from the back of the hilt.

"Your smart ass mouth probably didn't help the situation, Tensa." The taller of the two, named Azure, spoke as he shook a black glove covered hand. He also wore a black coat, but his was open in the front to reveal a red shirt. His hair was a bright white, and stuck up more than his smaller friend. He looked over the crowd with deep ruby colored eyes.

"You'll pay for that." One of the people in the crowd screamed. In a flash the boy named Tensa vanished. He appeared seconds later outside of the group and flicked his sword. Fresh blood dripped onto the hard wood floor as he looked over his shoulder with a confident smirk. Then half of the group looked to be cut across the shoulder or arm. The injured then fell to the ground as if a great pressure dropped them to the ground. Some kind of red light was flying into the taller one's right arm. Almost like he was absorbing their life force, yet it looked as though he didn't enjoy the feeling all that much.

Everyone uninjured rushed passed Hay Lin to escape the two. They screamed the words 'unreal,' and monsters as they left. Hay Lin then looked back toward the two, and her eyes widened as the boy, Tensa, was right next to her. His visor was lifted up so she could see his golden eyes.

"Well, well, looks like a lovely young lady entered today." He spoke quickly, and rather cocky, but the compliment came out as such. Hay Lin blushed. "The name's Tensa, Tensa Zangetsu. What's yours, or should I just use beautiful."

"Uh, Hay Lin," Hay Lin's blush became even redder. She was uncharacteristically nervous around this boy, whether that came from the feeling of power she sensed off of him or not was still to be determined.

"Ah, Hay Lin-chan," he was quick to use a Japanese honorific. Hay Lin nodded and he laughed.

"Ignore the sword spirit." Azure had walked up to the two. Tensa shot his friend a wicked glare at his comment. Almost as if trying to berate him mentally for messing with his flirting. "We didn't happen to scare you there did we, Hay Lin."

Hay Lin shook her head. Azure smiled gently and then turned to walk back to their table. Tensa quickly grabbed Hay Lin's working arm and directed her to their table. Soon, she was sitting with the two of them, and they shared the leftovers of their food with her when she said that she didn't have any money. She was definitely glad she found some nice people.

"So, what exactly is this place?" Hay Lin asked in between bites. It was harder to eat with only one arm than she thought, but she was quickly getting the hang of it.

"This little slice of heaven is the Town of Saventure. Known for dust, dirt, and mud." Tensa laughed as he leaned back in his chair. Straw sandal covered feet rested on the table in front of him while his sword supported him from behind. Hay Lin was surprised that the blade itself didn't give at all to the weight. It stayed rigged and strong, perfect qualities for a sword. Well, that's what Caleb taught them anyway.

"If you are referring to the world you are on." Azure responded quickly. He read Hay Lin's expression of 'she already knew that' easily and answered in kind. She had also finally noticed the large blade that he carried. It was like a giant white cleaver. "You are on Gess. It's a strange place."

"I've noticed." Hay Lin sighed. She was then alarmed as Tensa's face entered her personal bubble once again.

"So, what's with the sword and the arm? You get into a fight or something." Tensa asked. Hay Lin did look in pretty bad shape with her arm in a sling.

"No, just and accident." Hay Lin looked down at her plate.

"Well whatever the story is, it can wait." Azure's words made Tensa's face drop. However, the follow-up made the younger one smile. "But if this is your first time here then we'd be happy to help you out. Maybe starting with a belt for that sword of yours."

Hay Lin just nodded and continued eating. She finished and then calmly asked. "Have you two seen another girl come around here?" She revealed one of her guardian wings. "One with brown hair and wings like this."

Both of them shook their heads. Azure then motioned for the check. "If you're looking for her then its best we start. That's the best I can say."

"Yeah, you'll be fine with us." Tensa smiled.

"Hey, what's with this bill?" Azure said after a larger man, most likely the proprietor, placed a piece of paper on the table. Azure's eye twitched as he looked at the price.

"That be for the wall ye broke, weapon spirit." The man said gruffly and in an annoyed tone. "If you don't got the money for it." He then licked his lips as he looked at Hay Lin. Neither of the two boys like that at all and were soon on their feet. Their weapons drawn and placed on his neck like the blades of a pair of scissors.

"I suggest you pick your next words very carefully." Azure growled. His red eyes flashed with anger at just the sign of the man's facial expression. Tensa looked to have just reacted to Azure and was more concerned with watching Hay Lin than the man.

The proprietor laughed a bit and then screamed. "Help, I'm being mugged by armed assailants. Someone please help me."

"Shit," Azure screamed as something dropped from the ceiling. A large stone spider stared at the two as they skidded away.

"Didn't suspect a security system." Tensa spat off to the side and pointed the tip of his blade towards the spider. He was about to charge, but Azure stopped him.

"It's time we leave. Hay Lin how fast can you…" He turned towards the girl who had already taken to her wings. She clutched the sword with white knuckles, as if dropping it would be death. "Flying works, let's go."

Tensa and Hay Lin nodded as the three ran for the whole in the wall. The spider leapt towards them, but stopped just short of crashing into the wall. Hay Lin floated there, assuming the danger was over before Tensa grabbed her arm and dragged her away at lightning speed. Behind them large rocks and fireballs cascaded downward on them.

"Damn," the proprietor growled as his trap failed. "The bounty on those two would have made me royalty."

The group finally stopped deep within the forest. Tensa wasn't breathing as heavily as the other two even though he had kept ahead of them the entire way. Hay Lin just laid on her back. Her wings were exhausted, and sore again. She was definitely not in the condition for that.

"Well, mark that place off the lists." Tensa placed his hands behind the back of his head and chuckled to himself.

"What lists?" Hay Lin questioned as her breaths finally came back to her. Her eyes stared at the overly confident boy.

"The one of cities we can't go back to." Azure said as he pulled a map out of a large pocket in his jacket. He looked it over than turned himself in an eastward direction. "And places where that friend of yours isn't."

"Wait, why can't we go back to that town?" Hay Lin asked. She knew the obvious reason, but to never be able to go back.

"We've the highest bounties on our heads." Tensa gestured as if something was very high above him. He then laughed to himself again.

"We can't risk being captured." Azure said calmly. Hay Lin then tried to ask questions, but a glance at Azure's glare made her stop.

"Then where to now." Tensa asked the question that Hay Lin was thinking. The small guardian didn't know if it was a good idea to travel with these two, but they were nice people, and not to mention knowledgeable and strong. There had to be a reason for their bounties, and they would tell her in time, just like she would have to tell them about the cave, about Candracar, and about how Irma vanished in that cave leaving behind only the sword that Hay Lin now carried.

"The megalopolis Akira." Azure spoke clearly. "It's about a week's walk away, but we can ask the priests at the Temple of Bahamut if they've seen Hay Lin's friend."

* * *

"It's all my fault," Will cried into her legs. The other three Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions had managed to arrive at their intended destination, the basement of the Silver Dragon. However, none of them knew the events that have happened to the other two.

"Will, you couldn't have known that the room we were in made folds unstable." Taranee placed a hand on the red heads shoulder. "You got us here safely, and Candracar is looking for the Hay Lin and Irma now."

"I should have known though." Will sobbed louder. All the comforting couldn't convince the girl that it was okay.

"I don't mean to ruin the severity of this or anything." Cornelia spoke up calmly. Her hair blocked most of her face as she looked at the floor. "But there is still the issue with those two that attacked us at the place."

Cornelia then looked sad blonde eyes up to the two. Taranee gave her a look of 'not now' and Cornelia understood. The blonde was doing her best to keep tears from falling down her cheeks. While Taranee tried to keep Will positive, Cornelia couldn't help bring up the negative in her head. She automatically assumed that Irma and Hay Lin, her oldest friends, were dead because of some freak accident.

"Maybe Candracar will turn up something on either of them tomorrow." Taranee sighed. Outside the sky was turning from day into night. "I'm sure Yan Lin wouldn't mind if we stayed here. It is summer vacation anyway."

Cornelia nodded while Will just flopped to her side. Their leader had become quiet and it looked as if she finally just passed out from the day's experience. Taranee then looked to Cornelia. "So those two."

"Yeah," Cornelia leaned her head back. "If it wasn't for Will making that fold, we'd probably all be dead."

Taranee just nodded. "We've told Candracar. That's all we can do for now. We're no good to Irma and Hay Lin if we're exhausted." The two remaining girls then agreed to get some sleep and got their sleeping bags, for when they had all night strategy meetings, out of the usual spot and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Yeah…If it wasn't for Will making that fold. We'd probably all be dead._"

Two figures stood on a hill overlooking the city of Heatherfield. The sun was rising behind the city and its glass skyscrapers reflected the light as though the windows themselves were stars. The male had to block his eyes from the powerful light as the girl looked over the city with a robotic gaze.

"So, this is where the Guardians ran off to." The man said with a slight whistle. He had been to Earth many times over the millennia; however, it was always the more modern cities that stunned him. His bright green eyes took in most of the spectacle and then turned to the girl.

That man looked to be in his early twenties, though his appearance belittled his age. Phobos tried to find a way to match him, and not even the great infinity of Candracar could possibly get close to his age. The girl next to him was unfortunately not that old, but her unique ability to switch which part of time she was in was what drew him to her. A lost silver flower in the abyss of space time was too hard for him to pass up.

"Guardian's insufficient." Her voice came out robotic as her red eyes continued to scan the surroundings. She could only find the three guardians. Three out of five were not important anymore. "There are only three located…scanning…scanning."

"That's odd," He said to himself while cupping his chin. A gentle breeze had kicked up and caused his white clothes flutter behind him. He knew that she would not respond if she was scanning so he waited.

"Source of magical energy confirmed. Three beings detected. Heart detected. Commencing attack protocol." The silver haired woman lifted an arm and a strong piece of metal armor formed around it. A long steel blade extended from the armor. She tried to rush forward, but was blocked by the man.

"Now, now," He spoke calmly and coldly. His eyes turned back on the city with a villainous chill. "We can't just go destroying Hearts, Blaz. Though it is your nature. We should wait until you can halve your other half."

"Understood, unit will remain on standby." The girl closed her eyes and her body seemed to relax. Her eyes then popped open and showed a kind of childish innocence. She jumped forward like a young child and smiled widely. "Then can we go get some ice cream, Chaos."

"Why of course, Grimoire." Chaos laughed and snapped his fingers. The two were then wearing clothes more suitable to Earth and the time period. Then the girl began to drag him down the hill and into town.

* * *

Hay Lin flew through the rain, her entire body soaked as she tried to get away. Behind her were both Tensa and Azure. It was what was behind them that worried the little Air Guardian. Three giant millipedes, that were more like busses than insects, crashed through the soaked underbrush behind them. It wouldn't be so bad if Hay Lin's right arm was working enough. She could have just flown circles around them, but with the appendage in a sling she could only afford basic maneuvers. She also had the added weight of the sword that Azure strapped to her waist to contend with now too.

"What the hell did you do Tensa?" She could hear Azure scream as they ran. Like Hay Lin he was soaked and his white hair dropped over his eyes.

"Why do you always assume it's my fault?" Tensa rebutted. "Besides, it's raining. You know I don't like the rain."

"I know." Azure sighed. He was helping Hay Lin get her right arm working in their hiding spot once the rain had started, but then the three monsters behind them decided to show up. The three then had to book it, despite the dissatisfaction of Tensa.

"I don't think now is the best time to be arguing." Hay Lin stopped and hovered. She then looked behind her. Maybe if they climbed the large rock out cropping that she saw. "There's a dead end coming up."

"Then we need a plan." Azure yelled as the two boys ran in front. Hay Lin yelped and zoomed forward. The three insects though gave no evidence of tiring.

"I've got one." Tensa grinned and stopped running. He clutched the hilt of his sword tightly and spun on his planted foot. Blue energy wrapped around his blade, and as he brought it down a powerful shockwave of energy flew forward and cleaved into the ground as it surged.

"Well that didn't work genius." Azure screamed while he watched the bus sized monsters go around the blast. He had too stopped to catch his breath. Running over this kind of terrain at full sprint wasn't the best. He could tell that they were tiring, and now they stopped. There was no way their legs would start at that speed again, and the insects were coming.

"At least I tried." Tensa was also tired. The tip of his black blade pointed more towards the ground than towards the insects.

"I could try to carry you." Hay Lin piped up. She hovered slightly above and behind the two warriors.

"Your arm is in no condition for that." Azure said as he pulled his blade forward. "Even with all that work we did."

* * *

"I noticed your right hand twitched a lot last night." Azure said. He sat across from Hay Lin in the group's current base camp. They were within the roots of one of the large trees that grew within the forest. Compared to Earth standards the tree itself was the size of a skyscraper, and it looked to still be growing.

"Yeah, so." Hay Lin commented. Outside the patter of rain echoed throughout the dense wood. It was the reason that they hadn't left yet. Tensa wouldn't move from his spot because of the water falling in the sky.

"It isn't broken, is it?" Azure asked though it sounded more like a statement.

"When I woke up on this world, my right arm was badly dislocated." Azure looked over Hay Lin. He pulled himself up so he wasn't slouching as much.

"Then move it." He said calm and simple.

"I…I've tried." Hay Lin looked at the ground. She couldn't get the arm to move like her left. Sure, she could twitch the fingers a bit, but the arm just wouldn't move.

"Then try harder." Azure said in his usual calm. "You get nothing out of it if you give up. You can move the fingers, so move the arm."

Hay Lin just nodded and took a deep breath. Slowly, her right hand came to life and twitched. She could feel the fingertips moving. She closed her eyes, giving all concentration to forming a gun with her hand and pointing it at Azure. Then her fingers lit up in her mind. They were moving, though slowly and rough, into the shape she wanted.

Azure watched Hay Lin with calm eyes. Her hand twitched and then, slowly and mechanically, formed the shape of a gun, with the index finger and thumb extended and the other four curled. With the same mechanical motion the wrist moved. She was trying to point at him. But the wrist couldn't make the angle with the sling on and quickly the shoulder rotated the arm and the finger pointed at Azure. His eyes widened a little as he reflexively dodge a small water gun's blast from hitting him in the face.

"There I did it." Hay Lin sighed and smiled. The arm limply relaxed back in its sling. "Something wrong?"

"Just a small leak." Azure scratched the back of his head. He figured Hay Lin was so focused on moving her arm that she let some of her powers slip. Hay Lin just smiled before they heard rustling and saw the absent Tensa sprint out of the roots. Not far behind him, the millipedes burst forth and thus their run began.

* * *

Hay Lin just watched. Those insects would rip the two warriors in front of her apart. She had to do something. But she had already tried her powers. Those things were far too aerodynamic for her wind to make them back off. She clenched her fists and noted that her right arm moved better in the rain. So she closed her eyes. The screech of the bugs echoed and she heard Azure and Tensa's screams as they began to fight.

Hay Lin wasn't focusing on them though and soon all her attention went to her right arm. A tingle, shivered through her body. Like powers activating, but the tingle didn't feel like her power over air. It felt different somehow than her normal powers. She felt the arm forcefully pull itself from its sling. She raised it above her head and the sound of rain stopped. Not only the sound though, the feeling of rain touching her skin was gone.

What Hay Lin couldn't see had left the boy's in awe. The rain drops in the immediate area around them had just stopped falling, they were floating there. As if held up buy some magical force. They turned to look at Hay Lin, while keeping the screeching bugs in their sights. The small girl had raised her right arm above her head. Finally, she brought the arm down. The rain turned long and thing right over the insects and hardened into large long ice needles before dropping onto the field. The shells protected the insects from the needles piercing them, but the ice also formed around their legs and the needles stuck in between those legs causing the millipedes to be pinned to the ground.

"Way to go Hay Lin." Tensa yelled in triumph. Hay Lin just slowly opened her eyes to the spectacle. The bugs would probably break free soon, but the two warriors were right on that. Then a pain shot through her right eye, and her vision became quickly unfocused. She dropped from the sky without seeing Tensa and Azure defeat the insects.

"That was easy thanks to the ice, Hay Lin!" Azure screamed once he realized that the guardian had fallen. Both he and Tensa quickly ran to her aid, and both gave a sigh of relief to see that she was breathing, though her right arm was once again limply at her side.

"Very interesting." A voice echoed from a nearby tree. Azure and Tensa then glared daggers at the intruder. He seemed to meld out of the tree, and was clapping. His hair was short and crisply cut. "I take it she's a friend of yours weapon spirits."

"Yeah, and you are?" Tensa asked pointing his blade toward the intruder. He would have preferred to get out of the rain, but since he was already covered in it he didn't care. Azure lifted Hay Lin off the ground and stood behind him. The two were more on edge that they didn't sense the man's presence more than the fact that he was there.

"A simple Dryad," the man laughed and shrugged. He then noted that Hay Lin had started to stir from her position on Azure's back. Her eyes looked into his dark brown ones. He just grinned and then started to laugh. "Oh, and one of Lord Gilgamesh's Seven Generals. Maybe I should mention that."

"You work for Gilgamesh," Tensa gulped a bit. He looked to Azure, his eyes saying it would be better to try to run than to stay here.

"Yes, but I am only here to observe, and I have some good news for my lord. A Guardian of Infinity that controls more than one element." The man laughed as he bowed and slowly backed back into the tree. "Yes, it is very interesting indeed."

And he was gone. Tensa and Azure both looked to each other and at the sleeping girl on Azure's back. Then they nodded and in silence marched onward to the capitol. Both of them not knowing what else was in store, but both having a lot of questions for Hay Lin.

-


End file.
